Sombre espoir
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Il fait sombre sur ce chemin de pierres et de rocs. Les nuages reprennent leurs droits. La lumière se meurt. Je regarde l'horizon et je me souviens...


**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages sont à Oda, même s'ils ne sont, ici, que suggérés. En revanche, le poème m'appartient, donc pas touche.

**Rating :** K

**Genre**** :** Romance, Poésie

**Et oui, c'est moi !**

_**Me voici avec ce ficlet qui m'a été inspiré par mon voyage dans le sud de la France.**_

_(Près de Aix-en-Provence pour les curieux)_

_Hmm ? Quoi ? ... Où est la suite de "un mal pour un bien" ?_

_Ha ! Très bonne question... elle doit probablement faire un tour près des magasins de tapenades..._

_Huhu, non, vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive bientôt. C'est une question de jours, le temps pour moi de peaufiner les détails._

**Sinon, j'ai rencontré des personnes très intéressantes durant mes congés. ****Du genre qu'on oublie pas facilement, vous voyez le truc ?**

_Du coup, de retour chez moi, j'ai sauté sur mon ordi - _comme tu m'as manqué !_ - et j'ai pondu ceci. Il fallait absolument que ça sorte pour que je puisse me concentrer sur mon twoshot du concours. _

___Pour le ficlet en lui-même, j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel, pour changer. C'est à la première personne au féminin, mais ne voyez pas quelqu'un en particulier. Cela peut être n'importe quel personnage, à vous d'imaginer qui. _

**Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier !**

**Moi, je vais m'enfiler des tapenades... héhé**

* * *

Il fait sombre, sur cette route faite de pierre et de roche. La pluie, le vent.

Mon cœur s'éteint. La lumière se meurt sous les nuages. Encore. Je regarde l'horizon, et je me souviens.

Je te vois, si proche et pourtant si lointain. Je peux marcher, courir, sprinter, jamais je ne te rattraperai. Tu resteras à jamais inaccessible pour moi. J'ai toujours cru en mon insensibilité, cette carapace épaisse et dure. J'ai toujours pensé que jamais elle ne se fissurerait.

Mais toi, mes convictions, tu les as balayées d'un souffle, d'un seul mot. Mon cœur, si longtemps éteint, s'est éveillé sous la force de ton regard, de ces billes d'acier emplies de malice. Il bat, si vite, si fort, il me fait mal ; quand tu es loin, quand tu es proche.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Tu as percé mes ténèbres, ces nuages qui obscurcissaient ma route, alors que je m'étais résignée, que je m'étais faite à cette solitude éternelle. Tu m'as redonnée un souffle, une vie, une envie, une passion.

Je vois mieux, je comprends mieux, je ressens mieux. Tu m'as montrée ce qui est beau, sans bouger, sans parler. Ce noir épais, tu en as fait un blanc de nacre. Comment ? Es-tu magicien ? Me montrerais-tu tes secrets si je te les demandais ?

Je vois le monde, je me vois, je te vois. Tu es là.

On s'est parlé et on ne s'est plus quitté. On a appris à se connaitre, lentement, doucement. À notre rythme. Tes choix, tes désirs, tes passions ; mes choix, mes désirs, mes passions. Tout. On a parlé, longtemps, doucement, lentement. Nous avions le temps.

Ressens-tu ce que je ressens ? Sens-tu ce cœur qui bat pour toi ? Qui me fait mal à n'en plus finir ?

En ta présence, je suis bien. Je suis comme personne, je suis moi. Enfin. Je sens, je respire, je pleure, je ris, je vis. Comme jamais. De cet océan de solitude, tu m'as sortie. J'ai trouvé la lumière. Enfin.

Resterais-tu à mes côtés si je te le demandais ?

J'ai peur, de mon présent, de mon avenir. De ce futur qui se rapproche. Si vite, si fort. Tant de choses à dire, et si peu de temps. 2 jours, 4 jours, 7 jours. La fin approche, lentement, doucement. J'en connais si peu sur toi. Et tu en connais si peu sur moi.

M'entends-tu ? Me vois-tu ? Comme moi je t'entends ? Comme moi je te vois ?

J'ai peur, de moi, de toi. J'ai peur de ma demande, j'ai peur de ta réponse. Je n'ose. Je me tais. On se croise. Au détour d'une pierre, d'un arbre, d'un chemin. Souvent. Nous parlons, nous rions. Je veux rester à tes côtés. Toujours.

Et toi ? Qu'en est-il pour toi ? Me répondrais-tu si je te le demandais ?

Je te regarde, je t'observe. En tout temps. Tes yeux, ton sourire, ton rire. Si chantant à mes oreilles. Je te cherche en ton absence. Je t'évite en ta présence. Paradoxe.

Que faire ? 9 jours, 12 jours, 14 jours.

La fin est là. Elle frappe à ma porte. Doucement, lentement. Le temps m'appelle.

Je reprends ma route. Je me retourne. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Mais tu n'es pas là. Je te cherche, encore. Je ne te trouve pas, jamais.

Je pars. Doucement, lentement. Dans le vain espoir de te voir. De m'enivrer une dernière fois de toi, de ton sourire, de ton rire, de tes yeux. Mais jamais tu n'es venu.

Il est l'heure. Je ne me retourne pas, sur cette route sombre faite de pierre et de roche. Les nuages ont repris leurs droits.

…Finalement, jamais je ne t'ai demandé. Et finalement, jamais tu ne m'as répondue.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je vous l'accorde, c'est très court. Mais je n'avais pas envie de mettre plus. Et puis, c'est juste suffisant pour purger ma tête ;)_

_J'aurais très bien pu laisser ce ficelet dans mes placards mais je voulais le partager avec vous._

_Donc, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez trouvé ça nul ou si vous voulez vous plaindre de l'attente de "un mal pour un bien", vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_


End file.
